The electrical junction box is well known as a device for providing electrical service through a wall. Electrical codes in most communities require that all but low-voltage electrical applications, such as telephone jacks, computer lines and the like, be fed into and through such junction boxes. In installing these types of junction boxes, it is important that the box be held relatively securely in the wall until the cover plates, etc. are completed and installed. It is particularly important that the junction boxes not fall backwards into the wall cavity. Although it is preferred practice to locate these boxes adjacent to wall studs, to which they may be secured, this is not always convenient, especially in situations of retrofitting or installing electrical service lines after construction of the wall is completed.
The prior art is replete with devices that prevent the junction box from falling outwardly from the wall cavity, that is, they retain the box in the wall. But these devices do not have the capacity to prevent inward falling of the box. Another problem encountered with installation along vertical walls (as opposed to on horizontal surfaces such as ceilings) is that the prior art devices do not prevent downward slippage of the box.